


Green and Blue

by pagnilagni



Series: AU [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Even and Isak did not meet at Nissen, First Meetings, Isak is not in the closet, M/M, alternative universe, ca 2022
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Alternative universe ca. 2022. Even and Isak did not meet at Nissen, Isak is not in the closet, the squad is growing up.





	Green and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grønt og blått](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453155) by [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni). 



Eva and Vilde are in Jonas and Eva’s apartment, planning. It is January, gray and cold, a little snow falling outside, luckily no rain. They are going to start a knitting magazine together. Eva received a lot of money from her father when she finished her studies and decided to use them as startup capital. Now they have made patterns, knitted sample models and made web pages. Only the pictures are missing. They can’t have a knitting magazine without cool pictures. 

Vilde imagines nature, sky, trees, pastel colors, while Eva wants a tougher expression, more industrial and urban. They have discussed a bit and decided that they can have different themes in each magazine, and maybe try out a little bit with the same model in different environments, that might be cool. Knitting is knitting, after all.

But the pictures are still a problem. They have tried to take pictures with their mobile cameras, but quickly found out that it was not very good. They are considering buying proper camera equipment, but Vilde thinks they should also find a photographer who can take pictures for them. Eva has checked around a bit, and found out that it's very expensive, it costs thousands of bucks for images they can use in their magazine.

Now they are on the living room floor with a cup of tea each, thinking about whether they know someone they can ask. It doesn’t need to be a professional photographer, as long as it is someone who can take good pictures.  
"Maybe Sana knows someone? Her brother has a YouTube channel, maybe he can take pictures?" Vilde wrinkles her forehead and looks thoughtfully into the air.  
"Does he?" Eva asks.  
"Yes, look." Vilde searches for something on her PC to show her. Eva watches the movie of some pretty wild boys. "I didn’t know that."  
"They have quite a few episodes on their channel." Vilde wants to show Eva more, but she waves her off. "Yeah, but it's a good idea, can you ask Sana?"  
Vilde nods. "I’ll send her a message."  
Sana answers almost immediately. "One of Elias' friends takes pictures, I can ask him." Vilde sends a quick "Thank you <3" back to her.  
"That’s a done deal, then."  
"Yes, if he says yes."

A moment later, a message from Sana arrives.  
"Elias’ friend can take pictures for you! I gave him your name, he will send you a message soon. Just make a deal with him, he's really nice."  
"Cool! Do you want to be a model too? You can of course wear your hijab!"  
"Me as a model? Haha! But okay then. Knitted burqa! "  
Vilde looks confused at Eva, who laughs. "She's kidding. But it's going to be cool, she can use the yellow and gray scarf and hat, she can hide her hair inside!" Eva looks eager, she is taking notes on her laptop.  
"But what should I answer then?" Vilde asks with a confused look.  
"Say yes. It will be really cool."

Then Vilde receives a message from the photographer. They agree upon next weekend. The weather looks promising, they will do it in the middle of the day when the light is best.

Vilde and Eva are discussing where to take the pictures. Vilde prefers to go out into the forest, find a peaceful place where they can take pictures undisturbed, look for virgin snow, white fir trees, low winter sun, blue skies. Eva wants them to find a warehouse, with graffiti and asphalt, to get rough pictures. As a compromise, they agree to simply try their backyard instead. There are brick walls, shrubs and trees, they can try to get a little different backgrounds and expressions, and maybe even more important, it is more convenient than going far into the forest or to an industrial area when they don’t have a car.

"But who should we use as models?" They haven’t thought much about that. They can use themselves, at least for some of the clothes, but they would like some different models as well.  
"We have Sana," says Vilde.  
Eva nods. "And Jonas, of course, and Mahdi will for sure help us."  
"But they are too dark for the violet sweater, I think. We need someone more bright."  
"What about Magnus?"  
"No, he's busy next weekend. But what about Isak? "  
"Do you think Isak wants to?" Eva is skeptical.  
“You can ask him? You know him best!"  
"But you're better at persuading."

"What are you going to ask me about?" Suddenly Isak is in the doorway, looking at them.  
"Hello Isak!" Vilde smiles her most brilliant smile. "You know we're launching a knitting magazine? And now we're going to need pictures ..." She turns into a long tirade about the pictures she plans and what clothes and how the sky is going to be.  
Eva interrupts. "What she is trying to ask you, Isak, is if you want to model for us?"  
"Model? What do you think about me?" He looks at them with shocked eyes.  
"But who says no to being a model?" Vilde asks.  
"Eh ... I do?!"  
"What do you say no to, Isak?" Jonas comes in behind him.  
"They want me to be a knitting model!" He looks at Jonas with a resigned look on his face.  
Jonas laughs. "Yes? I will be modelling too. Look here!" He digs through an IKEA bag in a corner, finds a hat and a scarf in burgundy and dark blue and puts it on before he starts walking back and forth on the living room floor as if it was a catwalk. Isak watches him skeptically, Eva is laughing at him and Vilde lets out a frustrated sigh. "It's not that kind of modelling!"  
"You are awesome, Jonas!" Eva laughs. 

Vilde tries to explain that they are going to take pictures in the backyard next weekend, that he will just model couple of sweaters, a hat and maybe a pair of mittens, and just stand there and do as they and the photographer say. After a while he sighs, says okay, he can do it then. "But only if you clean my apartment, Vilde." Vilde nods enthusiastically.

They meet on Saturday morning at Eva and Jonas’. Vilde roams around, sorting through the knitwear, prints her notes about what photos they want, who should be a model for what. Sana, Chris and Noora are already there, Mahdi has arrived, he is helping Jonas with something in the backyard. They are still waiting for the photographer, but he has sent a message saying he is a little late. At ten o’clock the door bell rings, and Eva opens. The guy outside is tall and slender, biting his lower lip, and looks a little insecure and nervous. “Hi, I am Even.”  
She greets him happily. "Hi, my name is Eva! It is SO nice that you could help us! Come inside!"

She takes him inside to meet the others. He relaxes when he sees Sana, obviously a familiar face. She smiles brightly to him. "This will be really cool. His pictures are awesome!" They look at the knitwear, he looks at the colors, nods. "Maybe we should go outside to get organized?" He looks through the window. It's cloudy, the light outside is almost perfect. 

Vilde checks her watch. "We are missing Isak yet, though. Have anyone heard from him?" She looks at Eva, who shakes her head. Jonas comes inside. "Isak is coming soon. He overslept. Can’t we just begin without him, he’ll arrive soon?" They nod and start dressing before they go downstair. Eva and Vilde walk around styling them, Vilde with a serious face, focused on the details, Eva with eyes for other details. Something they can hold on to, items they can carry, where to stand. 

The photographer is taking pictures, the photoshoot goes great. They get pictures of everything they want - hats, scarves, mittens, sweaters, one item, several together. Everything except the green hooded jacket and the violet sweater Isak should be a model for. The violet because he is so fair, the green because it matches his eyes. 

It is Eva who has designed the hooded jacket, after one of Jonas’ cotton hoodies. She wanted to make a jacket that was warmer than the jacket he usually uses but that could be used in the same way, and although Jonas liked it very much, the first model was just a bit too tight for him, so she was going to knit a new one. 

The violet sweater is a typical Vilde model. Traditional Nordic, not very experimental, but knitted in a thin yarn that makes it feel incredibly soft and almost weightless. 

Finally Isak appears in the backyard, with a coffee cup in his hand. He is grumpy and angry, mumbles that he has just woken up. He looks exhausted when they come towards him with the hoodie and the sweater. "I don’t know if I can do this." He pulls his scarf a little farther up, hides deeper into his jacket while drinking more coffee.  
"It was it late yesterday," Jonas giggles. Isak doesn’t answer. Jonas is bumping him, "handsome guy you talked to at the bar".  
"Shut up," Isak mumbles. He doesn’t seem very happy with the evening. 

"Come with me, Isak, let’s go upstairs to change!" Vilde says. She looks more closely at him and scrunches her forehead. "You can borrow some makeup too. Concealer and powder to hide the dark shades under your eyes, at least."  
"No, no no, I'm not gonna do that!" He opens his eyes, suddenly seems far more awake.  
"But you look really bad, Isak."  
He sighs. "Then you have to get someone else for the pictures." He begins to walk towards the gate again. 

"Nah, we can just fix it in Photoshop afterwards," Eva says calmly. "Isak, wait, come with me." She smiles at him, holding her hand towards Vilde before she chatty and smiling drags Isak to the apartment, promising fresh buns and more coffee. 

"Didn’t you get laid yesterday?" she asks when they get up.  
Isak sighs. "No, he wasn’t for me."  
"Well, you could just have hooked up anyway, then?" Eva says as she takes off his hat and scarf, and hands him the violet sweater.  
He pulls it on with a sigh. "No, I don’t bother. Don’t wanna hook up just for sake of hooking up."  
"You have to try to find Mr Right, then,” she laughs as she tiptoes over to rub his hair. "Have you tried one of these apps? Grindr, isn’t that what you use?"  
Isak shakes his head. "It's just hooking and sex there too. I'd rather meet the Man of my dreams myself."  
"Ok, you should keep looking then. Looking for the man of your life," Eva laughs. "I'll tell you if I see him!"  
Isak smiles at her. "As long as YOU don’t take him, then," he jokes.  
"Jonas is enough for me." She takes a step back. "Now you're ready." 

They get down to the backyard again. Isak looks a little uncertain. He doesn’t feel like doing this at all, he said yes just because Jonas persuaded him because he is Eva’s boyfriend. He was hoping they would drop him when he slept in and when he looks as hungover as he does. "Where should I stand," he murmures.  
"You can stand here," Vilde says, pointing towards a bush. They will get the sky behind him, it will be easy to edit the colors so they become blurred and light and match the sweater. He stands straight up and down with his arms along the side. "Be serious!" Eva laughs. "Serious, how? I'm not a model!" Isak sighs. He is already frustrated.

 

**EVEN**

He has been photographing for at least an hour. His fingers are a bit cold, but not too bad. He usually wears gloves with cut fingers. Sometimes he also puts heating pads inside his pockets, it’s nice during winter time. But today the temperature is not low enough to be really uncomfortable, it's just below zero, and neither himself nor the photo equipment get too cold. 

The photo session goes well, Vilde and Eva are efficient, the models are charming, even though they have never done this before. He has taken fashion pictures before, and not all models have been as easy to work with, not as easy to get nice pictures of. The knitwear is fine, he likes the colors and the compositions, there will be nice pictures. Some of them will have to be adjusted a bit, but the slightly flat winter light is easy to work with, better than low afternoon sun and reflexes in the windows in the backyard. He is glad he took this assignment even though it is poorly paid, a friendly service for Sana, the sister of his mate who had some girlfriends who needed a photographer. It is a nice variation from portraits he takes at work, family photos and baby photography. 

Now the job is nearing an end. It is only the green and the violet sweater left to photograph. They waited for the last model, he finally turned up. He overslept and seemed grumpy when he appeared. He hasn’t looked too closely at him, just registered that Vilde and Eva discussed a little bit with him before Eva and the guy disappeared into the apartment. Now he is downstairs again, and he is getting himself ready to get the latest pictures, to get the best of the model. 

He looks towards the shrub the model standing next to. The violet sweater sits beautifully on him, the collar follows his neck, just showing the clavicle. He swallows when he sees the tight skin around the neck, how the skin follows the contour of the bone, the throat that disappears into the sweater. The color emphasizes the man's own colors, the blonde hair, the bright skin, the narrow pink lips. He looks a bit tired, shades under his eyes, but he knows he can fix the photos, remove the shades, make him look perfect for the magazine. 

It strikes him that he is already perfect, there is no need to do anything else with him, he needs no retouching. He moves a little around him with the camera, finds a slightly different angle, where the afternoon light dampens the shadows, the light gray sky complimenting the man's bright Nordic colors. 

He looks into his lens, smiling, pointing in one direction, towards the bush, directs him towards him. Suddenly it is as if the model has found his focus, finally looking into the camera, looking at the photographer's hands, hair, eyes, listening to his mouth speaking, well no, he’s more commanding, telling him what to do. The model follows the instructions, focusing only on Even. Standing in the violet sweater with his ruffled hair behind the bush, leaning against a tree, looking up into the sky, smiling, smiling with his lips, smiling with his eyes. 

Eva is coming over with the green hoodie, it looks so warm and soft. Isak pulls off the violet sweater and gives it to Vilde, puts on the green jacket. He pulls up the zipper, draws the hood over his head, tries to smoothen his hair under the hood. 

The hoodie falls beautifully around his body, highlights the well-tended upper body, and fits just as well down the tight ass under the black jeans. The hair protrudes into charming untidy tufts under the hood, disheveled after he pulled it over his head. The hood almost covers his face, he wants to pull it back so the beautiful face appears again. 

And the color. The green color. He almost loses his breath. The color of the jacket matches the eye color almost perfectly. The green eyes have the same tone as the jacket, he wondered if they are speckled, whether there are yellowish speckles there, like the green sprouts in the trees in spring, like grass, like green glass, like the greenest northern light. 

He looks directly at him under the hood, shakes his head a little so the eyes are almost hidden behind the hair. Looks straight into his lens, straight into his eyes, straight into his soul. He has to gather himself for a moment, takes more pictures. Wants to see more of the face, wants to brush his hair away from his eyes, to bring them forward. 

He has never felt like this, ever. 

 

**ISAK**

Suddenly the photographer comes towards him. He pulls off his hood, draws his fingers through his hair. The fingers touch the scalp, it feels like feathers, as if a hundred butterflies are released into his body through the pores of the skin. They move from the scalp to his stomach, through the mouth that turns into a ridiculous little smile. He stiffens throughout his body when he feels the other man's fingers, the little movements, like butterfly wings stuck in his hair. 

He looks at the guy. He has blue eyes. Blue as the sky, blue as the sea on a summer day, like a blue-winged butterfly, like scilla, like forget-me-not. It is as if the world stands still when he looks into the blue eyes. All he can see is the man standing in front of him, his fingers in his hair. The whole world outside disappears, he just zooms in on the man in front of him, it is as if he has tunnel vision, as if they are the only one that exists, as if Eva and Vilde and the others are no longer there. 

The movement in the hair suddenly stops, behind his ears, his fingertips against his scalp. He holds his breath, feels his fingers moving forward, glides against the ears, stops where the jaw begins. Feels them caressing the skin in small circles, feels the hands around his face, his cheeks, his big hands, cool after standing outside photographing. The thumbs streaking along his cheekbone. 

He looks at the full lips, they are slightly dry. He wonders how they taste, how they feel. He moves slightly closer, feels his hands pulling at him, pulling him towards him, he follows, his eyes are coming closer, the blue eyes, like the sky. 

His lips meet the other's lips. They are soft, soft, warm, tender, sensual, moist. He tastes coffee and cinnamon bun, cardamom and vanilla. His tongue is soft and wet, the rough surface licks carefully along the edge of his own lips, meets his tongue, they play around each other, twisting, trembling. Triggers an ocean of waves in the body, waves that glide throughout the body, to the fingertips, to the stomach, to the heart. Waves that crumble, foam peaks like wedges, salt and sweet blends. 

He has found the man of his dreams. He just knows. Knows it. Feels it all along. 

"What's your name?"  
"Even."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of the first AU I wrote.
> 
> Thanks to MermaidsandMermen for nitpicking and correcting the translation, and to Frieda and evakyaki for betaing the original work, and for knitpicking and knitting tips ❤️


End file.
